Dawn's Fun Sleepover
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is my 100th Fanfic! Dawn invited Blaineley, Bridgette, Courtney, Dakota, Gwen, Izzy, Heather, LeShawna aka Shawnie, Lindsay, and Zoey over for a girls only sleepover which will lead to an all-girl orgy. Co-written by myself and Hellflores ENJOY!


Dawn's Fun Sleepover

 **Few words: This is my 100th Fanfic in my career, and I would like to thank God, I would like to thank my family…I would like to thank my Dad, my recently departed Mom, my brother Chris, my sister Natalie, and I would like to thank UltimateWarriorFan4Ever for being my mentor, and I would like to thank BeekerMaroo777 for being my first RP partner/co-writer, and I would like to thank Hellflores for being my current RP Partner/Co-writer.**

 **Summary: In my 100th fanfic, this fanfic takes place during the "Sexy Diapey Love" series as Dawn decided to invite Blaineley, Bridgette, Courtney, Dakota, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Lindsay, LeShawna aka Shawnie and Zoey over for a girl only sleepover as the girls will catch up on what's going on in their lives and decide to have a little fun.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-Written by Hellflores and myself. ENJOY!**

Dawn Morrison who is the wife of Justin Morrison, who was out of town visiting some family as Dawn decided to have a girls only sleepover as she invited Blaineley, Bridgette, Courtney, Dakota, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Lindsay, LeShawna aka Shawnie and Zoey over to her and Justin's house for a sleepover as Dawn was currently busy getting the place ready as she sported her green sweater, her diaper, her pacifier necklace, and her knee-high socks as she just finished getting the place ready as she had food out, and several DVD's out as well as the girls have not arrived yet.

"The place looks perfect, my house is ready for this sleepover, all I need now are my friends." Dawn said as the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Dawn said as she walked to the door and opened it as one of her besties, Zoey Smith arrived as she hugged Dawn.

"Hey Dawn." Zoey said to her best friend.

"Hello, Zoey." Dawn said as she and Zoey hugged once more before Dawn closed the door, then Zoey took off her pants revealing her diaper as she sat down next to Dawn.

"Ahh!" Zoey sighed as she was relieved to be only wearing a shirt, and a diaper from now on.

"That's more like it." Zoey said to Dawn.

"So, what is up with you?

"Everything has been great so far, Mike received his first Oscar Nomination for Best Actor in his performance in his movie 'The Battle for Control' as Mike was very happy."

"Tell him I said congratulations." Dawn said to Zoey.

"I will!" Zoey replied back as there was a knock on the door again.

"Coming!" Dawn said as she opened the door as Gwen and Courtney arrived.

"Hiya, Dawn." Gwen and Courtney said to The Diaper wearing Moonchild.

"Hello, you two." Dawn said to Gwen and Courtney as they hugged until she noticed someone that made her gasp in surprise.

"Hey Dawn." LeShawna said to Dawn.

"SHAWNIE!" Dawn shouted with glee and joy as they hugged.

"This is quite a surprise! What are you doing here?" Dawn said and even asked the soul sister.

"We invited her…is that okay?" Gwen explained to Dawn, and she even asked as well.

"Sure! Come on in!" Dawn said to Gwen, Courtney, and LeShawna aka Shawnie as they entered the house as they took off their pants revealing their diapers.

"Ahhh…that's more like it." The trio said to each other.

"So, what's new with you? Shawnie, Gwen, and Courtney?" Dawn asked the threesome as they went into the living room where Zoey and Dawn were sitting.

"We both are doing well, our kids are doing well too." Gwen and Courtney answered Dawn

"Harold and I are thinking about going to a vacation with our kids

"How wonderful." Dawn said before the doorbell rang once again

"Coming... again…Hehehehe." Dawn said as she got up and giggled before she got up to the door as Heather arrived.

"Hello Dawn." Heather greeted Dawn.

"Greetings and Salutations Heather." Dawn said as the two hugged as Heather took off her shorts revealing her diaper.

"Hey Weird Goth Girl." Heather greeted Gwen by calling Gwen, by her old nickname.

"Seriously?" Gwen said as she

"I'm just joking. Sorry Gwen." Heather said and apologized to Gwen.

"It's cool." Gwen responded back to her former arch enemy.

"So, Heather...what's new with you?" Dawn asked Heather.

"Alejandro got a promotion in his job, he's no longer a busboy, he's a guest greeter at 'George Restaurant' and he is doing a great job." Heather said to Dawn answering her question as there was a knock on the door again.

"Coming!" Dawn said as she got up, as Heather, Shawnie, Gwen, Courtney, and Zoey were conversing while Dawn opened the door and Izzy arrived.

"Hey there!" Izzy said to Dawn.

"Hello Izzy." Dawn responded back as Izzy jumped into the house and removed her shorts revealing her diaper.

"Baby Izzy free, Hahaha…" Izzy said as she also giggled.

"Anything new, Izzy?" Dawn asked Izzy.

"Other than having another baby with Owen...the sexiest man I've ever known...I've also become a part-time Circus Clown under the name of Izzio the Baby Clown and I am a hit!" Izzy answered Dawn and explained what was new to everyone else.

"Oooooh…" Dawn, Zoey, Gwen, Courtney, Heather, and Shawnie said to Izzy.

"Well…that and Owen is my manager as well, I got paid pretty well." Izzy said to the girls.

"How much?" The girls asked her.

"Well…" Izzy said as she started to get a bit nervous.

"How much?!" The girls asked again.

"A lot... like over $500 a week." Izzy answered them.

"WHOA!" They said back as they were surprised as the doorbell rang again.

"Coming!" Dawn said as she got up, and opened the door to reveal Bridgette and Lindsay.

"Hello you two." Dawn said to them.

"Hi, Dawn! Hi, everyone!" Bridgette and Lindsay said to Dawn, and the rest of the girls.

"Hi Lindsay! Hi Bridgette!" The girls said back as Lindsay and Bridgette went to the living room where the sleepover was taking place as they took off their bottoms, revealing their diapers, sighing in relief.

"Anything new with you two?" Dawn asked them.

"Tyler finally got a chance to play professional football... and he's doing great!" Lindsay answered Dawn.

"Awesome!" Dawn, and the rest of the girls said to her.

"Thankies." Lindsay said to Dawn and the girls.

"Geoffy and I decided to have another honeymoon very soon." Bridgette said to Dawn, and everyone else as well.

"Aww!" Dawn and everyone else said to Bridgette as the doorbell rang again.

"Coming!" Dawn said before she went to the door again as she opened the door as Blaineley arrived.

"Hello, Dr. O'Halloran." Dawn said to Blaineley.

"Dawn, normally I am a doctor but not tonight…tonight I am here to have fun with my friends." Blaineley responded back to the Moonchild as she entered the house, and took off her clothes except her shirt, and her diaper as she also brought her pacifier necklace as well.

"Are you a Doctor for real?" Shawnie asked Blaineley.

"Yes, I am and it feels good to be free." Blaineley answered and stated to Shawnie and everyone else.

"Anything new, Blaineley?" Dawn asked her.

"Well...other than dealing with snot nosed brats. No offense I love your kids, but it's everyone else's kids that I don't like so that's why I'm a part time pediatrician." Blaineley answered Dawn.

"Okies, but seriously…what's new?" Dawn asked Blaineley.

"DJ is now helping me in the hospital." Blaineley answered Dawn.

"Cool." Dawn and everyone said back at Blaineley as there was another knock on the door.

"Last one?" Dawn asked the girls.

"Maybe." The girls answered Dawn who got up, and got to the door and answered it as it was Dakota.

"Hey Bestie!" Dakota said to Dawn.

"Dakota!" Dawn said back as they hugged.

"Come on in!" Dawn said as she entered the house, took off her pants, revealing her diaper as she was relieved to be wearing her diaper already as Dakota sat down with the rest of the girls.

"Hiya Girls!" Dakota said to the rest of the girls.

"Hi Dakota." They responded back as Zoey hugged her.

"Hi 2nd bestie." Dakota said to Zoey.

"Hi Bestie." Zoey replied back.

"So, Dakota…what's new with you?" Dawn asked Dakota.

"Sam is developing new games and is making some money. Plus... I am now a diapey model!" Dakota answered Dawn as all of the girls except for Dakota were intrigued, and fascinated.

"REALLY!? Tell us, please?" Dawn, and the rest of the girls asked Dakota.

"Okies." Dakota answered them as she began to explain her modeling career.

"It's not like the other modeling agencies in the world. It's awesome...you can pose however as long as you are wearing your diapey." Dakota began to explain her modeling career.

"There has got to be more than that." Lindsay said to Dakota.

"There is." Dakota replied to Lindsay.

"Well...tell us." Dawn said to Dakota.

"Tell us! Tell us!" The girls chanted for a bit.

"I get to meet other models that are AB/DL's like us, we get paid a lot of money... and also... we travel the world and model for different cultures and do different themes." Dakota said to Dawn, and the rest of the girls.

"WOW!" The girls said to her.

"Sam always comes along with me for support... he's such a sweetheart." Dakota said to the girls as well.

"How much do you get paid?" Shawnie asked Dakota.

"I get paid the same as every other Model, and the models get paid $750,000 a year." Dakota answered and explained.

"Wow!" The girls said to Dakota.

"Does this modeling company do porno movies?" Heather asked Dakota.

"Well, yes." Dakota answered Heather.

"But... I sometimes don't do it... I feel wrong doing it, breaking Sam's trust." Dakota explained to the girls.

"Awwww!" They responded back.

"What's the name of the company?" Dawn asked Dakota.

"Naughty Diapey Models." Dakota answered Dawn.

"Ooooooh…tell us more." The girls said to Dakota.

"The owner is Hunter Jones, he's a nice guy. He's into AB/DL and he's has a girlfriend." Dakota told the girls.

"Who?" They asked her.

"One of the participants from the Ridonculous Race, Ellody Sanchez." Dakota answered them.

"Wow!" The girls replied back.

"Yeah. Ellody is starting to become a AB/DL." Dakota said to the girls.

"Why isn't she here?" Shawnie asked Dakota.

"She is with Hunter now…he might pop the question. Plus, she is still getting used to it." Dakota answered Shawnie, and explained it to the rest of the girls.

"Okies then." The girls said to Dakota.

"Yeah..." Dakota said to them.

So... are you girls ready for some fun?" Dawn asked the girls.

"YEAH!" The girls said and cheered as Dawn and the rest of the girls began their sleepover with doing some girly stuff.

 _ **Zoey, Dakota, Dawn and Bridgette are doing each other's hair, Izzy and Lindsay were eating S'Mores, Blaineley, Heather, Courtney and Gwen are doing each other nails, and Heather and Shawnie were eating S'mores as well**_

"Zoey, your hair is really fun to play around with." Dakota said to Zoey.

"Thankies, so is Dawn's hair." Zoey said to Dakota and Dawn.

"Thankies, besties." Dawn responded back to Zoey and Dakota.

"MMMMM! These are the best s'mores ever!" Izzy enjoyed her S'mores.

"I AGREE! MMMM!" Lindsay said to Izzy as the girls kept doing their activities.

"Mmmmm! You're right! Best s'mores ever.

"Heather, your nails will look perfect." Blaineley said to Heather.

"Thankies." Heather replied back to Blaineley.

"Don't worry, Courtney. I'll make your nails glorious." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Same here, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Shawnie, I have a question." Dawn said to Shawnie.

"Shoot away girl." Shawnie answered Dawn.

"Would it be cool if the next time we're together I mean all of us...that we just pretend to be the Diapey Wangers? Even Heather too?" Dawn asked Shawnie.

"Hmmmm... a Diapey Wanger reunion... Of course!" Shawnie answered Dawn.

"REALLY!?" Dawn asked Shawnie who nodded.

"YAY!" Dawn cheered as she hugged her.

"What color will I be?" Heather asked Shawnie.

"As I'm the Red Diapey Wanger... you are now the Green Diapey Wanger." Shawnie answered Heather.

"Awesome! Thankies!" Heather told Shawnie as they hugged.

"What will I be?" Izzy asked Shawnie.

"You are gonna be the Orange Diapey Wanger!" Shawnie answered Izzy.

"When is this gonna take place Shawnie?" Bridgette asked Shawnie.

"A few months and… this time, no boys at all!" Shawnie answered Bridgette and said to the girls.

"Okies!" The girls said to Shawnie.

"Anyone want to chat about their lives?" Dawn asked the girls.

"Sure." They answered her.

"I'm very happy that we did this thing." Lindsay said to everyone else.

"Same here." Dawn said in agreement.

"So are we." The rest of the girls said.

"Who wants to chat about liking wearing diapeys? Liking Having diapey sex with our husbands and who wants to talk about us liking having diapey sex with each other?" Dawn asked the girls.

"We do!" The girls answered Dawn.

"Let's talk!" Dawn said to the girls.

"Yay!" The girls cheered as they begin talking.

"So... who wants to go first?" Dawn asked the girls.

"We do!" Gwen and Courtney answered Dawn.

"Okies." Dawn said back at Gwen and Courtney as they were about to begin speaking.

"Wearing these diapeys has always been the best." Gwen said to the girls before Courtney was next.

"Yup!" Courtney said in agreement before she kept speaking.

"Having sex makes it even hawter." Courtney said to them as well.

"Oooh!" Everyone except for Gwen said.

"Tel us more." Dawn said to Gwen and Courtney.

"You girls know that we wuv doing this." Gwen said to the girls.

"Whether it's by ourselves or with a group of girls, Gwenny and I will always love having diapey sex." Courtney said to the girls.

"Okies. Anything else?" Dawn said to them and even asked them as well.

"Hmm... we sometimes like to take control of it." Gwen said to Dawn and the rest of the girls.

"I mostly do!" Courtney said to them as Gwen started to get a bit playful.

"Yeah right!" Gwen responded back playfully.

"Hahaha!" Gwen and Courtney playfully laughed as they kissed also.

"Who's next?" Dawn asked the girls.

"Me." Blaineley said as she was raising her hand.

"Okies...Tell us all about how much you like diapeys, how much you love having diapey sex with DJ, and how much you wuv the diapey girl orgies." Dawn told Blaineley.

"Happy too." Blaineley said as she started to explain.

"Wearing these helped me to be friendlier towards the others and plus...meeting my husband DJ at TDB was the best thing that ever happened." Blaineley said to the girls.

"Oooh…" The girls said to Blaineley.

"DJ is such a hawt sexy baby boy patient to me...and he's so hawt when we have sex." Blaineley said to them also.

"Nice." The girls said as well.

"Anymore?" Dawn asked her.

"These are great to wear at work." Blaineley said to the girls.

"How do you get away with wearing them at work?" Dawn asked her.

"Do you have permission with your boss? Or does your boss even know?" Heather asked her.

"He knows… but he doesn't allow me to wear them… though I still do it." Blaineley said as she winked at the girls also.

"Nice!" The girls said at Blaineley.

"Plus... all the girls' orgy parties are so fun! I wuv having some sexy time with you all!

"Awww." The girls said to her.

"Next?" Dawn said and asked before Zoey raised her hand.

"Okies, Zoey." Dawn said as Zoey began to explain.

"Well...as all of you know, I wuv it when I wear these diapers, they are so soft, so cute, so sexy...and so absorbent." Zoey said to the girls.

"We know." The girls said to her.

"Sorry." Zoey said in response

"No need to apologize Zoey, and we agree on that the diapeys are soft, cute, sexy, and so absorbent." Shawnie said to Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey said to Shawnie.

"Anything else bestie?" Dawn asked Zoey.

"Well... I wuv having diapey sex with you all! It's so much fun! It's even more hawter with my Mikey Boo." Zoey said to the girls.

"Ooooh!" The girls said to Zoey.

"Mike treats me like a goddess and I wuv it." Zoey said to the girls as well.

"Anything else?" Dawn asked her.

"It's always hawt!" Zoey said to the girls.

"Ooooh!" They said to her.

"Who's next?" Dawn asked.

"I'll go!" Shawnie answered as she raised her hand as well.

"Wearing these diapeys is just so much fun and so hawt as hell!" Shawnie said to the girls.

"We know." The girls responded back.

"Yay!" Shawnie cheered as she was already happy before she continued.

"Plus, my Har-Bear is a hawt lover when we have diapey sex." Shawnie said to the girls.

"Oooh!" They said to her in response.

"Is there more?" Dawn asked Shawnie.

"Yeah." Shawnie answered before she continued to explain.

"I wuv having diapey sex with you all! It's so much fun! Even dressing up as the Diapey Wangers was so awesome, and so fun!" Shawnie said to the girls.

"Cool!" The girls said to Shawnie.

"Yeah! I know!" Shawnie responded back.

"Can I go next?" Izzy asked Dawn.

"Sure, Izzy." Dawn answered Izzy.

"So, Izzy, tell us what you think about diapers, what you think of having diapey sex with Owen, and having sex with the girls?" Dawn said, and asked her.

"Wearing these diapey is really hawt! Big O looks super sexy wearing them! I even wuv sucking on his hawd baba...Mmmm!" Izzy answered Dawn and moaned in delightful pleasure as well.

"Ooooh!" The girls said to Izzy.

"Plus... I wuv having diapey sex with you all! It's really fun and sexy too!" Izzy said to the girls also.

"Us too!" The girls said to Izzy in agreement.

"Thankies Izzy, so who is next?" Dawn asked the remaining girls.

"I'll go!" Heather said eagerly, while she was raising her hand.

"Okies, Heather." Dawn said as Heather was about to start talking.

"Wearing these diapeys is really fun! I even started the BATG orgy parties." Heather said to the girls.

"Yay!" The girls cheered.

"I know! So much fun! Even having sex with AleHunkdro." Heather said to the girls.

"Even though Alejandro got a job, it's still fun to see AleHunkdro in those diapeys." Heather said to the girls as well.

"Does he wear the diapeys at the fancy restaurant?" Dawn asked Heather.

"Yes, yes he does." Heather answered Dawn.

"How does he hide it?" Bridgette asked Heather.

"He wears pants over the diapers and he always make sure the diapers are hidden in his car…he hides them in his 2017 Ferrari LaFerrari Aperta…in the back seat." Heather said to the girls.

"Ooooh! Okies." The girls responded back.

"Yup." Heather said to them.

"Let me go next, please?" Lindsay asked while she had her hand raised.

"Okies, Lindsay." Dawn answered Lindsay.

"I have a lot of fun, whether it's having diapey sex with my Tyler...or having diapey sex with you girls...it's always fun! Even though Tyler is doing awesome as a quarterback for the Los Angeles Rams." Lindsay said to Dawn and the rest of the girls.

"Oooooh!" The girls said to Lindsay.

"Who's next?" Dawn asked.

"I am." Bridgette answered Dawn as she was next.

"So, what do you think of everything?" Dawn asked Bridgette.

"Just amazing and hawt! Geoff and I wuv having diapey sex, it's so hawt! Even having sex with you girls is so much fun." Bridgette said to the girls.

"Cool and Thankies!" The girls said to Bridgette.

"No problem." Bridgette said to the girls.

"Anything else?" Dawn asked her.

"Hmm… no, nothing else." Bridgette answered Dawn.

"Who's next?" Dawn asked as Dakota raised her hand.

"Me!" Dakota answered her.

"Okies, go ahead." Dawn said to Dakota.

"I really enjoy wearing these diapey, I even enjoy having diapey sex with you all." Dakota said to Dawn and the rest of the girls.

"Aww!" The girls

"I also wuv having diapey sex with my hawt Sammy Bear! He's so sexy and dweamy... for a gamer." Dakota said as she giggled and blushed deeply.

"I feel the same way about my Har-Bear." Shawnie said in agreement.

"Same for my AleHunkdro." Heather said as well.

"Same as well for my Schmoopy-Boo." Bridgette said to them.

"Same for my Mikey-Wikey." Zoey said to them also.

"Anything else? What about the Modeling Agency?" Dawn asked Dakota.

"Well...they are always looking for new models." Dakota answered them.

"Are there any specific rules of this agency?" The girls asked her.

"Just wear the diapeys and look very hawt in them." Dakota answered the girls.

"Okies." They said back

"Never be rude to the other models, and no diapey sex at all! Unless it's for a porno."

"Okies." The girls said to Dakota.

"Just a question... can our hubbies be in the porno with us too, hehehe…" Zoey said with a giggle as she also blushed heavily.

"Of course." Dakota answered Zoey.

"REALLY?!" The girls asked Dakota.

"Yes, just talk to Hunter about it first, he'll be cool with it." Dakota said to them.

"YAY!" The girls cheered as they all hugged Dakota.

"Heheheh... also, you can have fun but you need to just not go too crazy with it, okies?" Dakota said and explained that they don't need to be strict, that they can have fun…but they can't go too crazy and asked if they got it.

"Okies." The girls answered her.

"I believe it is my turn." Dawn said to the girls.

"Okies." The girls said to Dawn as she began to explain.

"Having diapey sex with you all is amazing... but Justin who is my Hawaiian Diapey God is always the best to me." Dawn said to the girls also.

"Ooooh…" The girls said to Dawn.

"Wearing these... they are just so much fun and so soft and hawt!" Dawn said to the girls.

"We agree." The girls said in agreement.

"Anything else?" Zoey asked Dawn.

"Well..." Dawn said before she began to speak again.

"Can I say something that's a little sexy?" Dawn asked the girls.

"Sure, you can say anything." The girls answered Dawn.

"Well… hehehe, before I met Justin…I had a threesome with two people." Dawn said to the girls.

"Really?! Who?" The girls except for Zoey asked as Zoey looked nervous and blushed heavily, while Dawn was blushing also.

"Mike and Zoey." Dawn answered as all of the girls except Zoey, gasped.

"Was it before we all started the AB/DL thing?" Shawnie asked Dawn.

"Yes, yes it was." Dawn answered Shawnie.

"Yay!" The girls cheered.

"Relax girls." Dawn said to them.

"Is there anything else?" Dakota asked them.

"Please talk to Hunter about us? Pwease?" The girls asked Dakota.

"Okies!" Dakota answered them.

"Yay!" The girls cheered.

"Wanna play Truth or Dare now?" Dawn asked them.

"Sure!" The girls answered Dawn as the game began.

"Zoey, truth or dare?" Dawn asked Zoey.

"Truth." Zoey gave her answer.

"Do you like it when Mike and the girls... fuck your diapey pussy hawd?" Dawn asked Zoey.

"Oooooh!" The girls said to Zoey who was blushing like hell.

"Yes! Yes! I like it when Mike fucks me hawd in these diapeys and I like it when the girls fuck me in the diapeys as well." Zoey answered Dawn.

"But who's better?" Dawn asked Zoey who gasped.

"Mike, he's always the best." Zoey answered Dawn.

"Okies then." Dawn said to Zoey.

"Gwen, Truth or Dare?" Zoey asked Gwen.

"Truth, hahaha, nice try Zoe Zoe." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Is it true...that you, and Courtney...had a threesome with your mother? Joy?" Zoey asked Gwen.

"Yes, it is true, I'm not a fan of incest but I've done it and it was fun. Courtney what did you think of having diapey sex with my mom? Be honest." Gwen answered Zoey, and then she asked Courtney who sighed.

"Yes... it was hawt but Incest not my thing." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Same here." The girls said in agreement.

"Even though I did it with my Mommy, it was hawt and fun, but Incest isn't that hawt and fun." Heather said as well.

"Okies then...Heather Truth or Dare?" Gwen said and asked Heather.

"Dare... say it." Heather said to Gwen with that evil like tone in her voice.

"I dare you...to explain to me and everyone, your hawtest moment in diapeys. I don't care if it's during the BATG Parties, if it's during your time with Alejandro, or when you were alone...I don't care." Gwen said to Heather.

"It was... during my birthday! Me and Alejandro went to Disney World and he did a strip dance for me." Heather said to the girls.

"Ooooh!" The girls said to Heather.

"We both had hawt Diapey sex... and I even spoke Spanish for him. Thankies again, Gwen, Bridgette, and Courtney." Heather said to the girls and even thanked Gwen, Courtney, and Bridgette.

"You're welcome." They said to Heather in response.

"Zoey." Dawn said to her.

"Yeah, Dawn?" Zoey asked her in response.

"Answer me this…are you Bisexual?" Dawn asked Zoey as all the girls gasped in surprise while Zoey blushed a little bit because Dawn knew about it already from their sexual encounter that they had a few years ago back at Zoey's house, but she was smiling at the same time as well.

 **YOU ARE WELCOME HELLFLORES!**

"Yeah…a little bit." Zoey answered Dawn.

"How long?" Dawn asked her.

"A couple of years, since the first Bringing All the Girls Orgy, but I am still very loyal with my Mikey Boo." Zoey answered Dawn, and said to the girls.

"Awww...!" The girls said to Zoey.

"How do you girls feel?" Dawn asked them.

"HAWT AND HORNY!" The girls answered Dawn.

"Shall we start the hawt diapey sex?" Dawn asked them.

"YEAH!" The girls answered Dawn.

"Okies, who's first, come to my room. The others... have some fun." Dawn said to the girls.

"I want to be first." Lindsay said to Dawn.

"Okies. Come on Lindsay." Dawn said as she and Lindsay entered Dawn and Justin's bedroom as Dawn started recording while the other girls were having fun.

"Greeting everyone, I'm Dawn Morrison and I'm with my friend, Lindsay Helms." Dawn said introducing herself and Lindsay.

"Actually... it's Admiral Lindsay her Hotness speaking." Lindsay said as she transformed into her Admiral persona.

"Oooh! Anyway, me and my friend are having a sexy hawt sleepover and you all will have the pleasure to watch." Dawn said to the camera.

"Let's begin, please." Lindsay said to Dawn.

"Okies." Dawn responded back as they kissed each other to start things.

 _ **Outside, Zoey and Dakota were kissing and rubbing each other; Heather was licking Shawnie, Gwen and Courtney are scissoring while Izzy, Bridgette and Blaineley are doing a triple 69 to each other.**_

"Mmmmmm!" All of the girls that were outside of Dawn's bedroom moaned and muffled in pleasure as they were enjoying themselves, and back in the bedroom Dawn and Lindsay started making out.

"Mmmmm…!" Both of them moaned as they were also tongue wrestling and groping each other's diapered areas, and their diapered asses as well.

"Mmmmmm! You're so soft." Dawn moaned and said to Lindsay

"You too!" Lindsay responded back as she soon pushed Dawn onto the bed and started licking her area hard.

"Mmmmmmm!" Lindsay moaned and muffled with great pleasure.

"Ohhhhhhhhh! Hawder, lick me hawder, Admiral Lindsay her Hotness!" Dawn moaned, shouted, and screamed at Lindsay to keep going as she stopped for a second to reply back.

"You got it!" Lindsay said back at Dawn who was loving it.

"Ohhhhh! Yes yes yes! Mmmm!" Dawn moaned, screamed with such pleasure, and moaned again as she was near her climax but they decided to do some the sexy sixty-nine

"Mmmm!" They moaned, licked, sucked, bit, and chewed on each other's diapered pussies while fingering each other hard also as they stopped licking to respond.

"SO HAWT!" They shouted at each other.

"Hawder!" Lindsay said to the sexy moonchild.

"Okies! Admiral Lindsay her Hotness!" Dawn responded back as they resumed licking each other as they are enjoying it.

"Mmmmmmmmm…!" Both of them moaned in pleasure.

"SO SEXY! AND SO TASTY!" They said to each other as they licked and fingered each other harder and harder until it was time.

"I'm close to Cumsies!" Dawn shouted at Lindsay.

"Me too! GO HAWDER!" Lindsay shouted back at Lindsay.

"YOU TOO!" Dawn screamed in pleasure as they went even harder until it was time.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned as they climaxed and exploded all over each other's faces.

"That was great!" Lindsay said as she and Dawn sat up, and tongue kissed each other, thus they snowballed and shared each other's Cumsies.

"Mmmmmmmm…! Yummy Cumsies." They moaned, swallowed and said before they cleaned up each other's faces, changed each other's diapers, and hugged each other.

"That was fun." Lindsay said to Dawn.

"Yes, it was." Dawn said in agreement as Lindsay started to leave her room and go back to the den.

"Bye-Bye, Lindsay." Dawn said to Lindsay.

"Bye Dawn." Lindsay said to Dawn, as Izzy arrived.

"Hiya!" Izzy said as she playfully tackled Dawn.

"Izzy want to fuck Dawn hawd

"Oh! Okies!" Dawn said to Izzy in response.

"But may I fuck you too?" Dawn asked Izzy.

"DEAL!" Izzy answered Dawn as they started kissing each other hard.

"Mmmmm!" Both of them moaned softly as they were making out softly for a bit until Dawn had an idea.

"How about we get to be Naughty School Girls? With the plaid skirts and everything? Does that sound good with you?" Dawn asked Izzy.

"Okies!" Izzy said as she and Dawn dressed up in the sexy school girl skirts, with knee high socks, and wearing white shirts also…plus the skirts were showing off their diapers.

"Oooh! You look sexy." Izzy said to Dawn.

"Thankies, you too." Dawn responded back to Izzy with a compliment of her own.

"Come here." Izzy said as Dawn walked up to Izzy as they started kissing again as Izzy groped her diapered ass.

"Mmmmm!" They both moaned.

"You have such a soft diapey ass." Izzy said to Dawn.

"Thankies Isabella." Dawn said to Izzy.

"Calling me by my full name, really hawt!" Izzy said to Dawn.

"Thankies again, Izzy." Dawn said to Izzy once more as they kept making out until they started to grind each other's diapered pussies softly.

"Ohhhhh! Dawn, your pussy is so good!" Izzy moaned and complimented Dawn on her area.

"Mmmmmm! Thankies Izzy! your pussy is so super hawt and sexy!" Dawn moaned and responded back with a compliment of her own as they made out again as they grinded each other's diapered areas even harder.

"Mmmmmm!" Both of them moaned with such incredible passion until they stopped as Izzy grabbed a strap-on dildo, and placed it on her diaper as Izzy started pounding Dawn in the Missionary Position with the strap-on dildo.

"Oh my god! Yes, ahh! Hawder, pwease!" Dawn shouted, moaned, and shouted once again.

"Okies!" Izzy shouted as she kept it up, as Dawn loved it.

"Ohhhhhh! fuck yes! Mmmmmm!" Dawn moaned, shouted, and moaned again as Izzy kissed Dawn softly while she kept fucking her harder.

"Mmmmmmm!" Both of them moaned during their soft kiss as they enjoyed it.

"Fuck me hawder! Hawder Izzy!" Dawn screamed at Izzy.

"You got it babe!" Izzy shouted as she kept pounding the sexy moonchild until it was time.

"Ohhhhh! CUMISES TIME!" Dawn moaned and shouted at Izzy.

"AHHHHHHHH…!" Both of them moaned as they climaxed, with Dawn Cumsies hard all over Izzy's waist, while Izzy Cumsies inside of Dawn.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Both of them moaned as Izzy pulled out.

"That was fun!" Izzy said to Dawn.

"Wait…it's my turn to fuck you." Dawn said to Izzy reminding her of her end of the deal.

"OH! OKIES!" Izzy said as she gave Dawn the strap-on dildo as Dawn placed it on, over her diaper.

"Ready?" Dawn asked Izzy.

"Yes!" Izzy said as she got on all fours.

"Good." Dawn said as she started pounding Izzy hard Doggy Style.

"OH YES! HAWDER!" Izzy shouted, and screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain…mostly pleasure.

"Okies Izzy!" Dawn said as she went at a harder pace.

"MMMMMM! SO GOOD!" Dawn moaned and shouted with such pleasure.

"YES! HAWDER, HAWDER! MMMMM!" Izzy shouted and moaned as Dawn loved fucking Izzy hard, as she was getting closer to explode.

"OHHHHHHHHH!" Izzy moaned out with pleasurable delight.

"I'm getting closer to explode Isabella!" Dawn said to Izzy.

"Me too!" Izzy said to Dawn.

"Let's cumsies together!" Dawn said to Izzy who only nodded in agreement at this point, as Dawn took off the strap-on dildo and they started to scissors each other's diapered pussies hard.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Both of them moaned with passion as they kept it up until it was time.

"CUMSIES COMING! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Both of them shouted and moaned as they climaxed hard all over their diapers, and their diapered areas as they panted hard.

"SO HAWT!" Dawn and Izzy shouted as they kissed, and cleaned up…as they changed each other's diapers, and got shirts back on minus the school girl skirts, and the knee-high socks which remained off the whole time.

"That was fun, Bye-bye." Izzy said to Dawn as she left, as Blaineley aka Doctor Blaineley arrived.

"Hello Dawn." Blaineley said to Dawn.

"Doctor Blaineley, is it time for my checkup?" Dawn asked her.

"Yes, now let's get started...and my word you look gorgeous." Blaineley answered Dawn, and she even complimented her as well.

"Thankies Doctor." Dawn replied back to Blaineley.

"Now let's begin." Blaineley said as they started the sexy checkup/sexy session with Blaineley kissing Dawn while she even started to rub her diapered pussy slowly.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Both of them moaned softly as Dawn groped Blaineley's diapered ass in response, as Dawn pulled away from the kiss.

"SO SOFT AND BIG!" Dawn shouted in surprise.

"Thankies, now hold still like a good baby girl." Blaineley responded back and said to Dawn.

"Okies." Dawn said as Blaineley started to finger her diapered pussy, while she was licking it also.

"Ohhhhhh! Mmmmmm!" Dawn moaned as she grabbed her pacifier necklace and she started to suck on it.

"Mmmmm!" Dawn moaned and muffled as she was enjoying it, while Blaineley kept licking and fingering her harder as Dawn pulled out her pacifier to say something.

"HAWDER DOCTOR!" Dawn shouted at Blaineley.

"Okies!" Blaineley said as she went harder and harder.

"MMMMMM!" Blaineley moaned and muffled as she kept licking, and fingering Dawn's diapered pussy.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Dawn moaned meant that she was close to her climax as she spits her pacifier out of her mouth.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…!" Dawn screamed as she exploded all over Blaineley's face and mouth.

"Mmmmm..." Both of them moaned softly.

"Sorry Doctor, I just could not hold it in anymore." Dawn said to Blaineley.

"It's okay…it was part of my diagnosis…" Blaineley said as she got her diagnosis papers out.

"What's my diagnosis?" Dawn asked Blaineley.

"Well…I see here, that you have a virus." Blaineley said to Dawn with a negative tone in her voice as Dawn gasped.

"Oh no! What should I do?" Dawn shouted in fear, and asked Blaineley.

"You need hawd fuckys." Blaineley answered Dawn, as she got out her doctor's bag, and pulled out a double dildo as it was 18 inches in length and made out of latex as it was dark red.

"Shall we?" Blaineley asked Dawn.

"Yes, pwease." Dawn answered Blaineley as they spread their legs open and they placed the double dildo on their diapered areas.

"Ready?" Blaineley asked Dawn.

"Yes Doctor." Dawn answered Blaineley as they began using the double headed dildo.

"OH YES!" Both of them shouted as they were fucking each other's diapered areas hard.

"Mmmmm! SO HAWD!" Both of them moaned and shouted as they made out while they went harder, and harder.

"God, I wuv this checkup Doctor!" Dawn shouted at Blaineley.

"GOOD!" Blaineley said to Dawn as they kept fucking each other harder, and harder until it was time.

"CUMSIES COMING DOCTOR!" Dawn shouted at Blaineley.

"SAME HERE!" Blaineley shouted back at Dawn.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Both of them screamed as they climaxed like crazy, as they also kissed hard during their climax.

"Mmmmmmm…!" They moaned during their kiss which was during their climax as they broke off the kiss, cleaned up, and changed each other's diapers.

"So, what's up Doc?" Dawn asked Blaineley.

"I have some great news. You are now cured Dawn Morrison!" Blaineley said to Dawn.

"Yay!" Dawn said with a gleeful cheer as they hugged.

"Thankies, for the great checkup." Dawn said to Blaineley.

"You're welcome." Blaineley said back as they hugged again before she left as Gwen and Courtney arrived sporting their MLP/Equestria Girls Costumes as Gwen was Rainbow Dash, and Courtney was Twilight Sparkle.

"AH! Courtney and Gwen…or should I say…Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash!" Dawn said to them.

"HIYA, DAWN OR SHOULD WE SAY...Fluttershy." Gwen/Rainbow Dash and Courtney/Twilight Sparkle said to Dawn/Fluttershy.

"Hey girls...just let me get all adorable really quick." Dawn said to them as she dressed up like exactly Fluttershy from Equestria Girls.

"Okies, I'm ready!" Dawn/Fluttershy said to Gwen/Rainbow Dash and Courtney/Twilight Sparkle as the three girls were now in their Equestria Girls characters.

"Ready, Twilight?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Ready, Dashie." Courtney answered Gwen and then all three girls started to kiss and make out hard as they also started to do a triple scissoring action.

"Mmmmmm! SO GOOD!" The trio moaned and said as they were enjoying it so far, as they kept at it.

"Mmmmm! This is amazing." Dawn said to Gwen and Courtney.

"This is so magical!" Gwen said to Dawn and Courtney in agreement.

"TOTES!" Courtney said to Gwen and Dawn in agreement as they kept at it until they were close to climaxing but they decided to stop as they decided to do something very sexy.

"I have an idea for something sexy girls." Dawn/Fluttershy said to Gwen/Rainbow Dash and Courtney/Twilight Sparkle.

"What do you have in mind Fluttershy?" They asked her.

"How about some Triple Fuckys?" Dawn/Fluttershy said and asked them.

"Yay!" Gwen and Courtney said to Dawn as she grabbed a triple-headed dildo that was in the colors of the MLP Equestria Girls as they began using it on their areas.

"OHHHHHH! SO GOOD!" Dawn/Fluttershy, Gwen/Rainbow Dash, and Courtney/Twilight Sparkle moaned and said.

"For Celestia's sake this is so hawt!" Courtney/Twilight Sparkle said to Gwen and Dawn.

"And so awesome!" Gwen/Rainbow Dash said in agreement.

"I agree!" Dawn/Fluttershy said as well in agreement as they started having a sexy triple makeout session as they fucked each other harder and harder until it was time.

"FRIENDSHIP CUMSIES TIME!" Gwen/Rainbow Dash and Courtney/Twilight Sparkle said to Dawn/Fluttershy.

"This is so much fun!" Dawn/Fluttershy said to them.

"We agree Fluttershy!" Gwen/Rainbow Dash and Courtney/Twilight Sparkle shouted as it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" They screamed and moaned as they climaxed harder than one of Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom's as they panted hard and they even smiled as they turned back into normal.

"SO MUCH FUN AND HAWT!" Dawn shouted and said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes!" Gwen and Courtney said in agreement as the threesome cleaned up, changed their diapers, and got out of their Equestria Girls characters costumes as the threesome hugged.

"Bye-Bye…" Gwen and Courtney said to Dawn as they left.

"Wow, I've had a lot of fun so far…I wonder who's next?" Dawn said to herself as she got on her plaid skirt from earlier, her white school girl shirt, shoes, and knee-high socks as well.

Heather arrived…as a teacher as she looked a bit different Miss Heather Burromuerto looked a bit unattractive just because she dressed like a casual businesswoman, as she was wearing a Tahari ASL Pinstriped Peak-Collar Kiss-Front Pantsuit as the color was Navy/Ivory.

"Hello, Dawn." Heather said to Dawn who looked surprise.

"Heather?" Dawn asked Heather who nodded.

"Wow… you look so…sexy." Dawn said to Heather.

"Thankies, before we start our lesson, let me take off these pants." Heather said to Dawn as she took off her heels, then she unzipped and unbuttoned her pants, as she took off the pants revealing her sexy diaper and then she was still wearing her jacket which was buttoned up and her white collared long sleeve shirt as she sighed in relief, and happiness that she finally got to be in her diaper.

"That's better." Heather said to Dawn.

"WOW…!" Dawn shouted in complete surprise.

"Now then... I am going to teach you a lesson in... Diapey Sex 101." Heather said to Dawn.

"Ooooh!" Dawn said like an eager school girl.

"Ready?" Heather asked Dawn.

"Yes Ma'am." Dawn answered Heather as she began teaching, as Heather started off her lesson by kissing Dawn while her hands began to rub her diapered pussy.

"Mmmmmmm!" Both of them moaned during the really sexy kiss as Heather pulled out of Dawn's lips thus stopping the lips.

"Relax, and let the Teacher do her work." Heather told Dawn as she kept rubbing her diapered area harder.

"Mmmmmmm! So soft!" Heather moaned and said to Dawn.

"Thankies!" Dawn said to Heather.

"The most important thing, is to have fun. Okies Dawn?" Heather said to and asked Dawn.

"Okies, Mrs. Burromuerto." Dawn said to Heather as she blushed briefly.

"Please... call me Heather but Mrs. Burromuerto is fine too." Heather said to Dawn as Heather started to lick her diapered area.

"Mmmmmm! Tasty!" Heather muffled and commented on her student's area.

"Ohhhhh! Lick me hawder, Mrs. Burromuerto!" Dawn moaned and shouted.

"Okies!" Heather shouted as she resumed licking her area hard as she also started to finger her area hard.

"Mmmmmmmmmm…!" Heather muffled and moaned while she kept licking and fingering her diapered area.

"Ohhhhhh...! After I cumsies, can I fuck you? Please? Mrs. Burromuerto?" Dawn asked Heather.

"Okies then... cumsies hawd." Heather said to Dawn with a seductive tone in her voice.

"Okies!" Dawn shouted as Heather kept licking and fingering her area harder and harder.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA CUMSIES! AHHHHHHHH!" Dawn moaned and screamed as she exploded all over Heather's face and mouth.

"Mmmmmm…" Dawn moaned softly.

"Tasty!" Heather said to Dawn as she took off her jacket, and her white collared long sleeve shirt revealing her Black Lacy Bra covering up her 36DD Breasts before she kneeled down and bended over.

"Now… fuck the teacher's diapey ass!" Heather said as she even spanked it hard right in front of Dawn.

"Okies!" Dawn said as she grabbed a strap-on dildo, and began to pound Heather's diapered ass hard.

"OH YEAH! SO GOOD!" Dawn shouted in pleasure.

"Thankies!" Heather said in response.

"How am I doing?" Dawn asked Heather.

"Perfect... but go hawder! I wuv it when my student fuck me hawd

"Okies!" Dawn said as she started pounding Heather extremely hard.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH! YES YES YES!" Heather moaned, and screamed out with complete ecstasy as she was also rubbing her diapered area very hard as she was impressed, and turned on by Dawn's very hard and sexy fucking.

"GOO GOO! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU MY SEXY DIAPEY STUDENT!" Heather said to Dawn.

"Goo Gaa Gii! Thankies!" Dawn responded back in baby talk as she kept pounding Heather's diapered pussy as Heather kept rubbing her diapered area until it was time.

"DIAPEY CUMSIES TIME!" Dawn and Heather screamed out as they were about to climax hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Both of them screamed and moaned as they exploded hard all over each other as Heather French kissed Dawn.

"MMMMMMMM…!" Both of them moaned during Heather's tongue kissed as they made out briefly before the sexy tongue kiss ended as they panted, before they cleaned up, changed each other's diapers, and put each other's regular clothes back on.

"How was I?" Dawn asked Heather.

"You have received an A+++…" Heather answered Dawn and graded her.

"Thankies." Dawn said as they hugged.

"No problem." Heather said to Dawn as she left, then Bridgette arrived with some animal clothes.

"Hi Bridgette." Dawn said to Bridgette.

"Hi Dawn, how does sexy animal diapey sex sound?" Bridgette asked Dawn.

"Perfect." Dawn answered Bridgette as they had a cat and a bunny costume…as Bridgette puts on the cat costume while Dawn puts on the bunny costume.

"Meow...You look sexy as a bunny." Bridgette said sexually to Dawn.

"Thankies, you look sexy as a kitty." Dawn said back at Bridgette as they kissed, and they started to makeout softly.

 _ **Meanwhile…back in the living room, with the other girls…**_

The other girls were still having fun, the girls that were waiting for their turn…and the girls that finished their turn with Dawn were having their fun as well.

"OH YES!" The girls shouted as they were having some fun diaper sex.

Zoey, Gwen and Courtney are having a triple humping time, Izzy was licking Blaineley's diapered pussy while Heather, Lindsay, Dakota and Shawnie were doing a very sexy quadruple 69.

"Mmmmmmm! SO FUCKING GOOD!" The girls moaned and shouted as back in the room, Bridgette was licking Dawn's diapered pussy.

"Mmmmm! Good kitty!" Dawn moaned and shouted as Bridgette stopped licking to respond.

"Why thankies Dawn, you have a very tasty pussy…it's purr-fect!" Bridgette said and purred to Dawn sexually before she resumed licking her area.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Bridgette moaned and muffled with such delight.

"Ohhhhh! Yes!" Dawn said as she stopped her.

"Let the bunny have some fun now." Dawn said as she began licking and fingering Bridgette hard.

"OHHHHH! MEOW! YES! GOOD BUNNY! LICK THE KITTY EVEN MORE, MMMM!" Bridgette moaned, meowed, screamed out, and moaned again to Dawn.

"Okies!" Dawn said to Bridgette as she resumed licking and fingering Bridgette's diapered area as Dawn was rubbing her diapered area as well until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies!" Bridgette shouted at Dawn.

"Me too!" Dawn shouted as she stopped licking and fingering Bridgette's diapered area, as they started doing hard bumpies.

"MMMMMMM!" Dawn moaned during their bumpies session.

"Bump my pussy hawder!" Bridgette said to Dawn.

"OKIES! YOU TOO!" Dawn shouted at Bridgette as they kept at it until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Both of them moaned and screamed as they climaxed and exploded hard, as they shared a sexy tongue kiss before they got up, cleaned up, took off their animal costumes and even changed their diapers.

"How was that? Us having diapey sex as animals?" Bridgette asked Dawn.

"HAWT AND FUN!" Dawn answered Bridgette.

"Thankies." Bridgette said back as they shared a hug before Bridgette left, then Shawnie arrived as the Red Diapey Wanger.

"RED WANGER!" Dawn said with surprise and complete shock.

"Hello Dawn." Shawnie said to Dawn.

"Shawnie, I-I mean Red Wanger…this is unexpected, yet so awesome!" Dawn said to Shawnie.

"You can call me Shawnie for now before we start." Shawnie said to Dawn.

"Awesome, yet…I don't even have my uniform with me Shawnie." Dawn told Shawnie.

"That's okay, I brought it with me." Shawnie said as she brought it and gave Dawn Her Light Purple Diapey Wanger Suit.

"Thankies!" Dawn said as she placed it on before she and Shawnie embraced in a hug.

"Anytime, girl." Shawnie said to Dawn.

"Are you ready?" Shawnie asked her.

"I'm ready." Dawn answered Shawnie.

"Let's go!" Shawnie said as they started kissing each other hard.

"Mmmmmm!" Both of them moaned as they passionately makeout, as they also grope and also rub each other's diapered pussies and they also rubbed each other's diapered asses also.

"Mmmmmmmmmm…! SO HAWT!" They moaned and said to each other.

"Rub my Diapey Wanger pussy hawder." Dawn seductively said to Shawnie.

"Only if you do it." Shawnie said to Dawn in response.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Dawn said as she and Shawnie rubbed and groped each other's diapered areas and their diapered asses harder.

"Mmmmmmm!" Both of them moaned softly.

"Ohhhhhh…! SO SEXY! AND SO HAWT!" They moaned, and shouted as they stopped making out and they even started to scissors each other's diapered areas softly at first.

"Mmmmm! Scissor me hawder, Wed Wanger!" Dawn moaned and shouted at Shawnie.

"Okies, Light Purple Wanger!" Shawnie said as they went harder and harder.

"MMMMMM! SO SOFT!" Shawnie moaned and shouted at Dawn.

"I agree!" Dawn said as they rubbed and grinded each other's diapered pussies harder and harder.

"Wed Wanger, I know that you said that the reunion is in a few months but would it be possible to do it next weekend instead?" Dawn asked Shawnie.

"Hmmm... okies then! Tell every Diapey Wanger that there will be a Diapey Wanger Reunion next weekend!" Shawnie answered Dawn, and told her.

"YES MA'AM!" Dawn said as she went into her "Twitter" account and tweeted to everyone that was a member of the 'Diapey Wangers' that there will be a 'Diapey Wangers Reunion' the next weekend.

"All done Wed Wanger!" Dawn said to Shawnie.

"Good job Light Purple Wanger!" Shawnie said as she and Dawn hugged.

"Thankies Ma'am!" Dawn said as they French kissed once again briefly leading to a makeout session until they stopped making out, and they began using a hard, double headed dildo on their diapered areas.

"OHHHH! FUCK YES!" Dawn moaned and Shawnie shouted as they were loving this part.

"FUCK MY PUSSY HAWDER, OH!" Shawnie shouted and moaned softly as they kept at it as they were loving it.

"I WUV THIS SO MUCH, WED WANGER!" Dawn said to Shawnie.

"ME TOO! LIGHT PURPLE WANGER!" Shawnie said in response to Dawn as they fucked each other harder, and harder with such euphoria until it was time.

"SUPER ULTRA CUMSIES FINALE EXPLOSION TIME!" They shouted as they were about to explode.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Both of them loudly screamed and moaned as they panted and smiled as they changed back.

"That was awesome Dawn." Shawnie said to Dawn.

"Yes, it was LeShawna also known as Shawnie." Dawn replied back as they hugged, kissed each other, changed each other, and they cleaned up.

"Excuse me for one second." Shawnie said to Dawn.

"Okies." Dawn said to her as Shawnie left the room and went to the mezzanine which was above the den as the rest of the girls were still having their fun.

"Girls, may I have your attention please?" Shawnie asked the rest of the girls for her attention.

"Okies." The girls said as they stopped.

"Because of Dawn...the Diapey Wangers Reunion is now next weekend instead of in a few months." Shawnie announced to the rest of the girls.

"Yay!" They cheered.

"Sounds like y'all are happy about the announcement." Shawnie said to the girls.

"Yeah!" They said to Shawnie.

"Thankies." Dawn said as Shawnie left, and Zoey and Dakota arrived.

"Besties." Dawn said to them as they hugged.

"Time for some hawt friendship diapey sex!"

"Totes!" Dakota said in agreement.

"Let's do it!" Dawn said as they started a triple makeout session as they rubbed and groped each other's diapered pussies and asses.

"Mmmmmm…" All three were moaning, enjoying themselves, and meanwhile…the rest of the girls were pleasuring themselves in their diapers waiting for the all-girl finale to commence shortly.

"Ohhhh! I can't wait!" Gwen moaned and said to the rest of the girls.

"Me neither." Courtney said in agreement.

"Same here." Shawnie said in agreement also.

"COME ON! MMMMMM! WHEN WILL THEY BE DONE?!" Izzy shouted, moaned, and asked the girls.

"Just wait... they'll be done." Bridgette said to Izzy.

"I'm horny, and I'm looking forward to the finale." Heather said to the girls.

"Ohhhhh…! I WUV THIS!" Lindsay moaned and shouted.

"ME TOO!" Blaineley shouted out in agreement as they kept pleasuring themselves, keeping each other horny for the finale as back in the room…Dawn, Zoey, and Dakota were doing a hot triple scissors with each other's diapered pussies.

"Ohhhhhh!" All three of them moaned with the greatest of ease.

"Hawder, rub my diapey pussy hawder!" Zoey shouted.

"Mine too!" Dakota shouted also.

"Same for me!" Dawn said in agreement as well as they went harder and the trio started kissing again.

"Mmmmmmm…!" All three of them moaned softly.

"Girls, with your permission…may I show this to Hunter?" Dakota asked them.

"Sure! It'll be nice! OHHHHH!" Dawn answered Dakota, as she also moaned and shouted.

"Totes! Show it to Hunter, Mmmmmmm! SO GOOD!" Zoey said in agreement as she moaned and shouted also as they went harder and harder until it was time.

"FRIENDSHIP CUMSIES!" They shouted as they were about to explode.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed as they climaxed all over each other's diapered areas as they panted and smiled as the threesome changed each other's diapers.

"Call everyone here, please?" Dawn asked Dakota and Zoey.

"Okies." They answered Dawn.

"Girls, come on up." Zoey and Dakota said as the rest of the girls went to Dawn and Justin's room.

"Before we finish off... how was I?" Dawn said and asked the girls.

"SEXY, HAWT, AMAZING, SO GOOD!" The girls answered Dawn.

"Thankies…now any question before we end this?" Dawn asked the girls as Dakota raised her hand.

"Yes?" Dawn asked Dakota.

"Even though I already asked Dawn and Zoey, how the rest of you girls feel if I show this to Hunter?" Dakota asked the rest of the girls minus Zoey and Dawn.

"Sure! Show it to Hunter!" The girls minus Zoey and Dawn answered Dakota.

"Yay!" Dakota said.

"Now…let's end this… with a hawt orgy finale!" Dawn said to the girls.

"Yay!" The girls cheered as all eleven girls started their finale with a 11-girl scissors action while they rubbed each other's diapered areas hard before Dawn looked at the camera.

"SEE! ALL MY GIRL FRIENDS AND I ARE SCISSORING OUR WET SEXY DIAPEYS TOGETHER TO FINISH OFF THIS HAWT AND SEXY SLEEPOVER!" Dawn shouted passionately with ecstasy.

"YEAH! SO GOOD AND SO HAWT!" The girls shouted as they all went harder and harder with everything they got.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE WUV HAVING DIAPEY SEX!" The girls moaned, screamed, and shouted ecstatically and euphorically with pleasure.

"I AM GETTING CLOSER TO CUMSIES!" Dawn shouted at the 10 girls that were there as her guests.

"US TOO!" They responded back as everyone kept going, and going, and going until it was time.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH...! AHHHHHHHHHH...!" All of the girls moaned and screamed as they kept it up until it was time as they were moaning like a heavenly angel choir/chorus as it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed and moaned like Angels as they exploded all over the place.

"Ahhh... that was incredible!" Dawn sighed in such euphoric relief.

"Bye-bye now, hope you all enjoyed this." Dawn said seductively to the camera as she blew a kiss to the camera.

"Bye-bye, everyone!" Dawn and the rest of the girls said in front of the camera as Dawn turned the camera off as they all cleaned up, changed each other's diapers and got ready for bed as they also decided to chat for a bit.

"How was it girls?" Dawn asked them.

"So Hawt!" They answered her.

"Was it worth it?" Dawn asked them also.

"So…worth it!" The girls answered her.

"Great! You girls excited for the Diapey Wangers reunion next weekend?" Dawn asked them.

"Yeah!" The girls answered.

"Already got confirmed invites from Emma, Kitty, and everyone else." Shawnie said to the girls.

"Yay!" The girls cheered.

"Anybody want to say anything else before we go to slumber tonight?" Dawn asked the girls.

"I want to know something about how you audition for Naughty Diapey Models?" Shawnie asked Dakota.

"Oh! Well, you need to talk to Hunter. His office is at downtown Toronto, across the street from the Air Canada Centre. All you have to do is the following…Show yourself, explain why you want to join and also... show him some pics of yourself in diapeys." Dakota answered Shawnie as the rest of the girls listened.

"Okies." Shawnie said to Dakota.

"Thankies." The rest of the girls said to Dakota.

"Anyone else?" Dawn asked the girls as Heather raised her hand.

"Even though I was a villain last time, I will be honored to be the Green Diapey Wanger." Heather said as the rest of the girls applauded Heather.

"Thankies." Heather said to the girls as Zoey raised her hand.

"Even if I'm Bi, I sill love Mike and you all are still like my sisters." Zoey said to the girls.

"Awww!" The girls said as they were happy to hear those nice words from Zoey as they hugged her.

"Well it's time to go to bed." Dawn said to the girls.

"Okies Dawn." The girls said to Dawn as they got ready for bed.

"Night-Night Girls." Dawn said to the girls.

"Night-Night Dawn." The girls said to Dawn as all of the girls fell asleep with Gwen and Courtney cuddling each other, Zoey, Dawn, and Dakota cuddling each other as well, Shawnie, Izzy, and Heather were cuddling with each other as Bridgette and Blaineley were sleeping next to each other as Dawn turned off the lights as the girls finally fell asleep.

 **THERE YOU HAVE IT! MY 100** **TH** **FANFIC!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
